Rhoda Griffis
Rhoda Griffis played Esther Mayweather in the season one episode Episode 10. Career Filmography *''Electric Jesus'' (????) *''The 24th'' (????) *''Charming the Hearts of Men'' (2020) *''A Christmas Wish'' (2019) *''The Banker'' (2019) *''Just Mercy'' (2019) *''Wedding at Graceland'' (2019) *''The Best of Enemies'' (2019) *''Light from Light'' (2019) *''Christmas at Graceland'' (2018) *''The Dark Red'' (2018) *''Trial by Fire'' (2018) *''Down for Whatever'' (2018) *''Hover'' (2018) *''Office Uprising'' (2018) *''I Can Only Imagine'' (2018) *''Blockers'' (2018) *''Forever My Girl'' (2018) *''Entry Point (short)'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2'' (2017) *''The Yellow Birds'' (2017) *''Neighborhood Food Drive'' (2017) *''Hidden Figures'' (2016) *''Bad Girl'' (2016) *''Christmas in Homestead'' (2016) *''Masterminds'' (2016) *''A Sunday Horse'' (2016) *''Confirmation'' (2016) *''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016) *''Empty Next (a Tragedy) (short)'' (2015) *''Woodlawn'' (2015) *''90 Minutes in Heaven'' (2015) *''Magic Mike XXL'' (2015) *''Sabbatical'' (2014) *''Love Covers All'' (2014) *''Kill the Messenger'' (2014) *''Dream, Doctor Dream (short)'' (2014) *''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) *''Ethan and Eli (short)'' (2013) *''42'' (2013) *''+1'' (2013) *''Congratulations!'' (2013) *''Solace'' (2013) *''Parental Guidance'' (2012) *''Flight'' (2012) *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' (2012) *''The Hunger Games'' (2012) *''Hail Mary'' (2011) *''Level Up'' (2011) *''Teen Spirit'' (2011) *''Mean Girls 2'' (2011) *''Tough Trade'' (2010) *''The Last Song'' (2010) *''Blood Done Sign My Name'' (2010) *''Father of Invention'' (2010) *''The Wronged Man'' (2010) *''Solving Charlie'' (2009) *''The Pool Boys'' (2009) *''The Blind Side'' (2009) *''Road Trip: Beer Pong'' (2009) *''Year One'' (2009) *''My Fake Fiancé'' (2009) *''Living Proof'' (2008) *''The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond'' (2008) *''Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal'' (2008) *''One Missed Call'' (2008) *''Girl, Positive'' (2007) *''We Are Marshall'' (2006) *''Secret of the Cave'' (2006) *''Broken Bridges'' (2006) *''For One Night'' (2006) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Black Oasis (short)'' (2005) *''Snow Wonder'' (2005) *''The Gospel'' (2005) *''The Unseen'' (2005) *''Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story'' (2005) *''Walk the Line'' (2005) *''Our Very Own'' (2005) *''Odd Girl Out'' (2005) *''The Madam's Family: The Truth About the Canal Street Brothel'' (2004) *''The Lost Cause (short)'' (2004) *''Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius'' (2004) *''No Witness'' (2004) *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) *''A Touch of Fate'' (2003) *''The Locket'' (2002) *''Jo'' (2002) *''New Best Friend'' (2002) *''Run Ronnie Run'' (2002) *''Rustin'' (2001) *''Doomsday Man'' (2000) *''A Good Baby'' (2000) *''Road Trip'' (2000) *''Songcatcher'' (2000) *''Chill Factor'' (1999) *''The Price of a Broken Heart'' (1999) *''The Hunley'' (1999) *''The Rage: Carrie 2'' (1999) *''The Tempest'' (1998) *''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'' (1997) *''Perfect Crime'' (1997) *''Close to Danger'' (1997) *''To Love, Honor and Deceive'' (1996) *''Something to Talk About'' (1995) *''The Sister-in-Law'' (1995) *''Big Dreams & Broken Hearts: The Dottie West Story'' (1995) *''Cobb'' (1994) *''One of Her Own'' (1994) *''On Promised Land'' (1994) *''Scattered Dreams'' (1993) *''A Family Torn Apart'' (1993) *''The Conviction of Kitty Dodds'' (1993) *''The Program'' (1993) *''Love Field'' (1992) *''A Mother's Right: The Elizabeth Morgan Story'' (1992) Television *''Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell'' (2019) *''Fear the Walking Dead'' (2018) *''Mindhunter'' (2017) *''Manhunt: Unabomber'' (2017) *''Daytime Divas'' (2017) *''Shots Fired'' (2017) *''The Bubble (mini-series)'' (2015-2016) *''Becky & Barry #theactorslife'' (2012-2016) *''Satisfaction'' (2014) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2009-2014) *''Nashville'' (2013) *''Single Ladies'' (2011) *''Memphis Beat'' (2010) *''Army Wives'' (2007-2010) *''Past Life'' (2010) *''Eastbound & Down'' (2009) *''K-Ville'' (2007) *''Surface'' (2006) *''Palmetto Pointe'' (2005) *''One Tree Hill'' (2003) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1999) *''Mama Flora's Family (mini-series)'' (1998) *''From the Earth to the Moon (mini-series)'' (1998) *''A Season in Purgatory (mini-series)'' (1996) *''The Client'' (1995) *''Matlock'' (1994) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1991) External Links * * Category:Actors